The Unstopable Pain
by charm2999
Summary: kagome's grandpa an mom died, her dad and stepmom come to take care of them an the shrine, Hah she ends up living like a mistreated maid and whats this inuyasha doesn't even have a clue he think she just went home to relax 4 a month how sad, kliche with
1. How it began

**The unstoppable pain ****chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not!!! Own inuyasha

_Kagome higurashi leading the double life in the past and present, she had thought that life could not get any worse for the 16 year old until her mother and grandfather die in a tragic car crash she is left to deal with her horrible father and witchlike stepmother worst of an inuyasha has no idea about her ordeal what will happens when bad goes to even worse in each chapter will kagome ever be happy? Inu/Kag, Mir/San _

'' _thinking_

Kagome stood steadily, pain filled her eyes as she stood in the pouring rain' It's droplets against her stiff form. Her tear filled eyes looking upon the stone graves of her past guardians. She shivered from the cold air wearing threw her pale black mourning clothes as drop by drop the rain pounded on her face blending in with her own pain filled tears she stood there wondering why the world hated her so why life never let her live, with each step she took another tragedy was waiting to show its presence and make her life just a bit more worse then it already was.

**(Flashback)**

"_Honey you're home" Ms Higurashi asked as her daughter walked threw the kitchen door_

"_yah thought I'd relax an stay here for a while restock an everything" Kagome answered lying down on the couch_

"_oh alright well me and you're grandpa are going to the store could you please watch sota for us" Ms Higurashi asked picking up her keys from the kitchen table_

"_sure no problem mom"_

_**(An hour later)**_

'_Bringgg-bringgg"_

_kagome ran over to the telephone in a hurry hands wet from washing the dishes she picked up and answered _

"_hello" "um yes" "OH MY GOD!!!" the phone dropped out of her hands in shock as she fell the her knees in tears. _

_**End of flashback**_

She thought back to the exact moment her life had changed forever becoming harder then it already was the second the hospital told her, her guardians were gone… forever

"Kagome what's going to happened to us now?" Sota whispered tears falling from his eyes.

Kagome grabbed her brother and pulled him to her and let him sob into her stomach as she let her tears spill freely and she sobbed out her answer

"We'll make it threw this sota we'll be alright I know we will"

**(2 weeks later)**

Kagome's dad and stepmother had come from America to take care of the kids and the shrine. Sadly her step mom was not happy about it the witch hated 1, Kagome and 2, work so kagome took all responsibilities of the shrine on her own which was much harder then it had seemed earlier and by the time school started again she'd have to manage this and school with all the work she was now required to do and the care of her 10 year old brother she was helpless and un able to go back to the feudal era.

'God I wish I could leave and see inuyasha again' she thought picked up the old broom and kept sweeping

the way she looked at the moment was disgusting you wouldn't have relived this was the same kagome from before she was wearing an old pale ripped up 1 piece dress that went up to her knees

It was raged and dirty and on top she wore an apron she herself was pale and sick she didn't eat or drink as much and barely ever went outside.

Sota was well off both his dad and stepmother were kind to him and he was young but still knew kagome was getting worse by the day.

A month had passed and backs in the feudal era a very cranky dog hanoyou was waiting for kagome's return

"where the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled sick of waiting for kagome

"its ok inuyasha kagome did say she'd be home longer then usually" Miroku spoke calmly taking a sip of his tea

"she said a bit less then a month not like 2 months it's like she forgot about everything the jewel naraku all of you… even me" he whispered the last two words hoping no one herd unluckily for him they had

"Inuyasha don't you think your over reacting a bit she would never forget our mission us or you of all things" sango said taking a seat next to shippo

"then why isn't she back?" Inuyasha whined

"she probably doesn't want to come back because you're always upsetting her you big jerk face" Shippo shouted

"Shut up runt" Inuyasha said hitting shippo over the head

"Its the truth you to timing freak" Shippo cried out only to recive another hit in the head

"where are you going?" Sango/miroku asked inuyasha as he started out the door

"to get her" was his only answer as he disappeared into inuyasha's forest

**Doneeeee ok first chappy waddya think please review the next chapter might be up today to so look out!!!!!!!!**


	2. In Comes Inuyaha

**The unstoppable pain**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I do not!!!!! Own inuyasha **_

**Last time: kagome's mom and grandpa died an she was left to stay with her brother at the shrine and there father who had once left them came back to take care of them and inuyasha just might come to see what's taking her so long…. If I don't feel evil just kidding!!**

_(Feudal era)_

Miroku: "I don't think you should go get her inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "hmph why's that"

Miroku: "she probably has a good reason for not coming back"

Sango: "miroku's right something might have happened or something could be wrong so she had to stay"

Inuyasha: "well what if she's sick or hurt or getting hurt I have to go make sure she's ok!!!!!"

Miroku: "wow looks like someone's in loveee"

Inuyasha: "shut the hell up"

Miroku: "its ok inuyasha everybody but kagome can see it"

Shippo: "yahhhhh you're so sad can't even tell the women you love you that you love her what. A wimp"

Inuyasha: (hits both miroku and shippo on the head) "shut up!!!!!!!" he waked out the door then walks back in and say's "I don't give I'm going to get her"

Miroku/sango/shippo: sigh

Inuyasha walked of the hut to see the sun right above him it was about noon as he walked to the sacred tree and stood in front of it thinking about when he first met kagome and all that happened since then and he thought to himself

Inuyasha: 'I can't love her were to different I'm a hanoyu and she's a human priestess from the future she's to good for me she deserves better' then he began to think about what sango said

'_Something might have happened or something could be wrong so she had to stay' _

"God what if something did happened to her" as he ran to the clear field with the bone eater well in front of him and without a second thought he jumped in

**(Back in the future back a couple of hours to the beginning of the day")**

Evila: "wake up stupid an start you're chores" as she pounded the door

(A/N Evila is kagome's step mom find the hidden word it her name lol)

Kagome "I'm up Evila"

Kagome was in her room getting up slowly she considered it lucky that her dad and step mother let her keep her room the way it was no mater how mush evila wanted to turn it into a gym only because her brother had asked if they could keep the house the same for the memories it held lucky her dad actually loved his son unlike his daughter who he didn't give a crap about

Kagome got up fixed up her bed cleaned her room and got the clothes she cleaned in and went downstairs to get breakfast ready it was Monday and during the summer holidays so she didn't have to go to school but unlucky sota got stuck with summer school she washed her hands an began cooking

An hour she finished she made toast, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, bacon, cereal, pancakes, and waffles with who knows how many drinks

Kagome: "sigh gess I'll have to skip breakfast again today as she picked up the sponge and began washing the dishes as sota entered the kitchen

Sota: "hey kagome you up already"

Kagome: "for a couple of hours now and breakfast is ready an in the dining room"

Sota: "ok…um kagome"

Kagome: "yes sota"

Sota: "did you eat anything yet"

Kagome: she turned to sota and just said cheerfully "nope not yet not really hungry yet but I'll get something later I promise" she said putting a fake smile on her face

Sota: "yah right just like you did yesterday" he said sarcastically

Kagome: "sota what are you talking about"

Sota: "you know what I mean you barely ever eat any more and you look horrible"

Kagome: "sota you're over reacting I'm fine and I promise I'll eat something"

Sota: "fine" and he joined his dad an step mother in the dining room kagome quickly finished the dishes she went up stairs to clean up

She then fixed everyone else's beds cleaned the rooms and finished vacuuming upstairs every one had left her dad and evila went to work and sota went to summer school she went down stairs and cleaned the entire shrine top to bottom she was done a bit early so she thought she would make the lunches then start cleaning the basement early and she might be done all the work early so she could relax for a bit but still the little time she had to relax and sleep she spent dreaming of inuyasha so she made everyone's lunches who knows why but her father and evila always came from work to eat lunch at home and they called her like every hour to make sure what she was doing and so you can see how she was never able to go back to the feudal era she was like a prisoner or a slave of some sort so after she was finished she took all the cleaning supplies downstairs to the basement and started cleaning

**(An hour later)**

Her dad an evila had come home and began eating when inuyasha came threw the back door and walked into the dining room to see these two strange looking people looking back at him and well…….

Inuyasha: who the fuck are you and where the hell

are the higurashi's?"

John (kagome's dad): stands up "who the hell are you to intrude into our home and ask us questions"

Inuyasha: "I sure as hell aint answering you now where the hell are the higurashi's" and he started cracking his knuckles

John: "we are the higurashi's"

Inuyasha: "no your not"

Sota: "inuyasha!!!!" sota had just gotten home to his surprise inuyasha was there first thing he thought was 'yes!! Now I have someone to play videogames with'

John: "sota you know this young man"

Inuyasha: "hey kid at least I know I'm not going

crazy"

Sota: "yah I know him he's in love with kagome"

Inuyasha: "WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

John: "really if he really loves her why wasn't he at the funeral?"

Inuyasha: "funeral?"

Sota: "he didn't know kagome never told him" sota's voice began to shiver and he hadn't even told him anything yet

Inuyasha: "kid who died? why didn't kagome come back? What the hell happened? And who the hell are these people?

Sota: "this is my dad and my stem mother about a month and a half ago there was a car crash three people killed the driver …." He started crying trying to sob away all the pain "the other two people were gramps and mamaaa!!!" and he started crying away in his palms trying to hide it from inuyasha

Inuyasha: "don't worry kid if you hide your tears you'll regret it in the future"

John: "how would you know?"

Inuyasha: "I kept it in and I'm still regretting it"

Inuyasha didn't know it but kagome had herd the entire thing from behind the wall and she began to feel the tears running down her cheeks she walked in front of the of the door way and inuyasha turned around instantly at the sent of her tears

Inuyasha: "kagome" and suddenly kagome ran into his strong safe arms hanging onto his robe crying and he held her close and let her cry even though her tears were like daggers to him and after what seemed like forever she stopped sobbing she looked up at him giving him a nice warm smile and then she fainted in his arms

Inuyasha: "kagome? Kagome!?!? KAGOME?!?!?!?!!?"

**Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger but had to be done please ****read and review**** and **_**happy new yearr**_

**Thank you too **

_**adri123101**_

**and**

_**crescent moon at midnight**_

_**for reviewing **_


	3. Into the well they go

**The unstoppable pain**

_**Chapter three **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**Last time: **_**kagome went threw half the day working hard and didn't eat anything when inuyasha appears and she hears what hi said to her brother she was over come by his presence and ran into his arms only to cry and afterwards faint in his arms**_

Inuyasha looked down in his arms to see kagome's body he took in her scent only to realize how ill she was and he needed to get her to kaede's before she got worse he picked up (bridal style) and stood up walking to the door when john blocks his way

Inuyasha: "what the hell do you think your doing?"

John: "I'm not letting you take me daughter!!"

Inuyasha: "well if she stay's here she'll die"

John: "what the hell is that suppose to mean"

Inuyasha: "it means she's sick and has bin for more then a month now and if you gave a crap about her you would have noticed"

John: "how dare you speak to me like that who do you think you are"

Inuyasha: "get out of my way or I'll cut you into little pieces"

Sota: "is kagome…… going to (tears start rolling down his cheeks) d-die"

Inuyasha: "she would already be dead if it weren't for her powers but if I get her back in time she'll be fine"

John: "well your not taking her any where understand"

Inuyasha: "I've saved kagome's life from the worst demons to walk the earth I'm not letting her die from illness"

John: "yah right…" he never got a chance to finish cause well his perfect son snapped

Sota: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

Sota was crying he was just so sick of illness an death he just couldn't handle it any more

John: "sota I just want your sister to be safe"

Sota: "then let her go with inuyasha she'll be fine I ... I just don't want her to die"

Inuyasha: "it's ok sota she'll be fine I just need to get her to kaede's"

John: "over my dead body"

Evila: "yah you can't take her she has responsibilities here"

Inuyasha: "the dead body thing can be arranged but lady your just weird now move!!!!!!!!"

John: "I said no!"

Sota: "dad just let him go I c-couldn't li-live with myself i-if kagome … died" (and he began to cry again)

Then kagome started to twist an turn she was having a really bad dream more like the worlds most painful nightmare ever possible

**(Kagome's dream)**

_In inuyasha was walking away slowly she was running after him but could never catch up she yelled his name but he couldn't here her as if time went on and left her _

_Kagome: "inuyasha!"_

_Kagome: "inuyasha please wait"_

_She tried to keep running but her feet stopped moving and she was stuck as inuyasha walked away and didn't turn back and al she could do was call his name over and over again the only words on her hips _

_Kagome: "inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**(End of kagome's dream)**

Kagome having her bad dream inuyasha began to worry and put her down on the couch as she twisted and turned she began to say inuyasha's name

Inuyasha who had walked a step or two away to give her space turned around instantly as she spoke his name

Kagome: "inuyasha come back please come back"

He looked down to see her twisting and turning as she called his name seeing her like this broke his heart so all he could do try to calm her down

Inuyasha: he put his hand on her cheek an streaked in an attempt to comfort her "its ok kagome relax I'm right her I would never leave you so just relax I'm right here" as to everyone's surprise but sota it worked

Kagome relaxed as she sighed her eyes slowly fluttered open she awoke to two beautiful golden eyes

Kagome: "inu-inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "shhh I'm right here relax just sleep"

Kagome: "where are we?"

Inuyasha: "were in your house you passed out and had a nightmare"

Kagome: "it was just a dream? O thank god it was just a dream" she sprang up from the couch

Inuyasha: "lie down wench you're still weak"

Kagome: "huh? Never mind I'm fine"

Inuyasha: he picks her up again (bridal style) "no your not your sick and were going back to kaede's"

Kagome: "inuyasha I'm fine now put me down"

Inuyasha: "no" and he starts walking out the door

Kagome: "inuyasha don't make me say it"

Inuyasha: "say it and you go down with me"

Kagome: "hmph"

Inuyasha: "you might as well rest we'll be there soon"

John: "where the hell are you taking my daughter?"

Inuyasha: "bake to kaede's to get her help"

John: "you'll take my daughter over my dead body!"

Inuyasha: "that can be arranged"

Kagome: "inuyasha!! Dad its ok inuyasha's just worried I'll be fine I trust him with my life"

John: "but I don't what if he kills you"

Kagome: "he wouldn't do that I trust him"

John: "kagome listen to me sota need's you need to stay"

Sota: "not as much as I need her to live!!!"

Kagome: she turned suddenly "sota I'm not going to die"

Sota: "yes you will if you don't get better inuyasha said so"

Kagome: "oh" she jumped out of his arms turned around and the only word on her lips "sit!!!!!"

Inuyasha: "shit" and he went pummeling into the floor

Kagome walked up to sota who was just starting to cry and she hugged him tight

Kagome: "I'm not going to die I promise I'll be back soon ok I'll go with inuyasha and when I'm better I'll come back I promise"

Sota: "ok"

Inuyasha: "ok then lets go"

He picked kagome up again and walked out the door

Inuyasha: "rest your going to need it"

Kagome: "ok" as she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep

Inuyasha: "you know if you weren't so week you wouldn't get sick so much"

Kagome: "I know you've said it a billion times"

As she began to fall asleep inuyasha went into the well.

John: "what the hell why'd he take her into the well house"

Sota: "that's the doorway to inuyasha's time only inuyasha and kagome can go threw it believe me I tried"

John: "if there's any thing wrong with kagome when she comes back" then sota cut him of again

Sota: "she'll be fine she always is"

**Done another chapter thank godddddddddddddd so hard please review it might not be so good cause of the same reason I took so long to put it up well my com shut down I didn't save an I had 2 start all over I know smart of me sorry it's late please read an review and thanks 2 every 1 who reviewed**


	4. Showing your soft side

_**The unstoppable pain **_

**Chapter 4: **_**Showing your soft side**_

**Yes I got rid of my writers block sorry for it being late I'm going to write before it comes back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

_Italics mean thoughts_

**(In the feudal era)**

Inuyasha walked into kaede's hut with the now sleeping kagome in his arms everyone looked at him back to kagome to him

"Inuyasha what happened to kagome!?!" Miroku asked eyes wide

"she's really sick and has bin for a long time" Inuyasha sat her down an a straw bed as kaede began to examine her.

"inuyasha do ye have any idea what happened to kagome to get her in this bad a shape" Kaede asked shocked by her wounded body.

"I went over there and found out her mom and grandfather died a month ago an dad and stepmother came to take over to take care of her and her brother…" Inuyasha paused not wanting to go on still ashamed he hadn't gotten there faster

"And… Inuyasha tell us! Were all just as worried about her as you!!!" Sango yelled in a not so happy voice

"yah we all want her to get better" Shippo said walking over to kagome and touching her arm

Inuyasha: "her brother says she hasn't bin eating much, barely anything, and she's bin working herself to the bone, and just getting worse and worse and … and they didn't even give a fucking shit!!!" he said angrily as he punched his fist into the ground.

"Its ok inuyasha she'll be fine" Miroku said trying to calm his raging friend

"That's easy for you to say I was the one who was supposed to protect her!!!" Inuyasha yelled in a mixture of anger and grief

"its ok inuyasha she will be fine if ye hadn't brang her on time we could have bin to late" Kaede said not turning to her herbs.

'_what do they know danm it I can't believe I let this happened how did I let the women I love be hurt!! Wait what did I just say that I love her? No!! I don't love her! Do I? No!!!!!! _He looks at her _maybe I do_ 'Inuyasha thought to himself

About a week passed and kagome began to wake up, **(a/n she's bin unconscious the entire time)** it was about mid day when she awoke, her eyes fluttered open slowly trying to figure out what happened to her

"I-inuyasha" she whimpered quietly

Inuyasha's eyes flew open "kagome? Kagome!! You're awake" he yelled with joy **( a/n I know he would never do that)**

"yah umm how long was I out" Kagome asked getting up

"you accomplished to stay asleep for almost a week and scare the hell out of everyone" Inuyasha told her as he pushed her back on the head with a 'where do you think your going' look in his eyes

"oh I'm sorry inuyasha I didn't want to worry you but I just couldn't come back" Kagome said giving up and just lying down

"you almost died if I came any later you would have and then…"he stopped he might love her but he wasn't going to admit it that's for sure

"it's ok I'm fine and thank you inuyasha" Kagome smiled at him making his heart do jumping jacks.

"feh" inuyasha said turning to hide the blush

Shippo, miroku, and sango come in and to there luck kagome was awake.

"KAGOME!!!!" Shippo and sango shouted as the ran towards her and gave her a hug

"good to see your feeling better" Miroku he told her with a smile

"kagome thank god your ok" Shippo yelled as he burst out in tears of joy

"goodness you scared us to death" Sango told her as even she started to tear up showing kagome just how worried they all were.

"I'm sorry guys I guess I should have taken better care of myself I'm so sorry" Kagome apologized

"Stop that, it's not your fault you've bin threw a lot lately" Sango protested

"nothing you guys haven't lived threw if not worse" Kagome bounced back

"kagome…" Sango began but was cut of badly

"I'll be fine don't worry" Kagome told her

"kagome I think you should still rest a bit more before moving too much never mind shard hunting" Miroku said as every turned to inuyasha waiting for him to protest

"he's right no one's going anywhere until your better" Inuyasha agreed

Everyone at that moment was thinking the same thing…**'did inuyasha hit his head or something' **all frozen at sight

"what the hell's wrong something on my face" Inuyasha he yelled, every one shook their heads. Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut and went to go sit and think on his favorite branch of the sacred tree.

"danm it" _god I love her so danm much I …danm it danm it danm IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Inuyasha thought to himself

(Back at the hut)

"that was strange" Sango said out loud

"yah I wonder what's wrong with doggie boy" Shippo giggled at his comment

"shippo don't call him that and I'm not sure" Kagome said getting a bit worried

"he was probably just worried about you that's all" Miroku said knowing inuyasha loved her

"well yah I guess well anyway sorry for making you all worry" Kagome apologized again

"don't worry about it kagome" Shippo said giving her a big hug

Kagome yawned loudly "I think I'm going to sleep for a well night guys"

"Night kagome" Sango said

They all left the hut only to return for their nights rest only as everyone else slept kagome woke up to a nightmare in her dream she dreamt of how her mother and grandpa died she woke up panting.

"again" Kagome sighed "I just keep having the same stupid nightmare"

She got up to get some fresh air thinking it would calm her nerves, as she walked over to the river and sat down to her surprise she wasn't alone.

"Kagome" she spun her head to see inuyasha standing behind her with worry settled in his eyes.

"oh hey inuyasha what's wrong" Kagome she asked calming down from the shock

"I should be asking you the same question" he lay down next to her looking up at the twinkling stars.

"just thinking about my mom and grandpa that's all" Kagome told him hiding the pain behind a smile. But he could see right threw that lie.

"more like seeing them die" Inuyasha told her calmly

Kagome spun her head towards him

"what?" she mumbled

"you were whimpering in your sleep about how you didn't want them to die" he told her as she turned towards the sky.

"I don't know why but I still can't believe it, it's bin almost a month and it still feels so painful I just feel like when I go back home it'll be normal like always but nothing will ever be the same again ever" Kagome told him honestly

"I know" Inuyasha told her

"Your mother ?…"

: "when my mom died I felt the same way I use to cry myself to sleep every night for more months after I thought I would never get over it ever and to tell you the truth…I don't think I ever did" Inuyasha told her, she could hear the hurt in his voice and how upset he was as he spoke his eyes never prying away from the sky.

Kagome got up and put his head on to her lap and leaned in so he could only see her

"it's ok now you have me and I promise I'll never leave you" she gave him a weak smile

"I…I love you kagome you and only you i know you don't feel the same bu..." Inuyasha got up to look her in the eyes an was cut of badly.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. As they parted the only words on her lips "I love you too inuyasha"  
**I know mushy and very long chapter but when I got rid of the writers block the words just wouldn't stop I couldn't stop writing I don't know if you'll like it or not thank you for reviewing and for being patient even though I had to put up that**

**Author's note thank you all bye!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Convincing the Hanyou

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 5**_

**I'm so sorry every 1 that I haven't updated I got stuck it was bad but I'll put the next chappy up please don't eat me cause I know it'll suck beyond belief and I know it so here it goes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

It had bin weeks and kagome was much better now and the only thing keeping her from the future and her _'family' _was a stubborn half demon that persisted on saying the word no, he may have loved her but he was much to over protective. He had now made it his sworn duty to never leave her side it was kind of getting annoying. He never left her alone only to go to the hot springs and only if sango went with her, and he was always close enough to hear her scream, an it was really starting to get to her even now as she sat next to the sacred tree inuyasha was right above her in one of his favorite branches just sitting there watching her well more like glaring holes in the back of her head.

As kagome sat there a bit freaked out at someone's constant stares _'oh god how am I going to ask him I need to go back sota and father must be worried. Well maybe sota, dad doesn't give a damn but that's ok it's nothing new. So back to the problem how do I get Inuyasha 2 let me go. Well I can sit him but that will 1. Upset him a 2. give him more reason to come get me, well I can tell him I'm worried about sota but then he'll wanna come see him to oh god why me why oh why me' she slouched with a sigh _

"What's wrong with you wench" she turned around to see inuyasha's face centimeters away.

"Ah! Inuyasha it's just you scared me there for a minute" she answered a bit shocked

"Feh, if you weren't in a whole other world you would've noticed"

"Hey inuyasha can I ask you some thing"

"What the hell is it?"

"Um well"

"Spit it out wench"

"I want to go home"

"WHAT!?!"

"Well I need to go home every 1's probably really worie-"

"If they were worried you wouldn't have bin like that in the first place"

"Inuyasha I need to go I promise I'll come back you know that"

"But…"

"No buts Inuyasha please don't be a jerk about this"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah"…… "But I'm coming with you" he added quickly

"What no your not"

"Why the hell not"

"Because the last thing I need is you and my father fighting"

"That bastard I could kill him with ease" he said calmly cracking his knuckles

"I don't want you to kill my father"

"But I do"

"Sit"

And as usual inuyasha met his best friend of all times Mr. Dirt

"Stupid wench what the hell was that for" inuyasha mumbled

"For being an ass" she shot back with a glare

"Fine you can go, how long"

"1 month"

"WHAT if you think I'll let you go for that long you've lost it women"

"Inuyasha please" she got on her knees and begged him to let her go, he tried to turn his head but lost the battle to her puppy eyes.

"Fine but if you're not back by sunrise a month from now no one's stopping me from coming and getting you"

"oh thank you inuyasha" she tackled him in a hug as his face turned furiously red.

"you can leave in three days"

**ok I know shots weird sucked beyond belief and you wanna kill something for how bad that chapter sucked but I'm sorry and I tried though and I know you hate me thank you for reading and review and please continue 2 do so thank you read and review thankyouuuu**


	6. Goodbye's and Hello's

**The unstoppable**** pain**_**chapter 6: **_**Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**Hi every 1 I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter and I don't blame you guys thank you to the people who did review I know most of you after you read the last chapter thought it was pretty useless but I did post it for a reason and well I just couldn't have 2 huge events back to back I guess … well how do I put this lets call the last chapter the calm before the storm and I do know that a lot of people have don't the guardians die evil father an step mom take over and cause mayhem thing ha bin done but believe me this story is going to take a huge twist !! if you guys review enough or it won't **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

**P.S. I will try 2 be more descriptive an remember if I don't get lots of reviews its unlikely I'll go on with the story unless I have nothing else 2 do witch is unlikely**

The three days had passed quickly much too quickly for Inuyasha's liking he still didn't like the idea of her going alone and he really didn't trust any of kagome's remaining _'family'_ other then sota, he just couldn't trust them, as Kagome said her goodbye's to Sango and the others she and inuyasha walked threw a well known path threw inuyasha's forest, but the forest looked so incredible with the cherry blossoms in bloom as they walked it seemed as is the petals were dancing on the wind it seemed so magical as they approached the well inuyasha kept getting this feeling that he shouldn't let her go back, but he shoved it aside saying he had nothing to worry about and that she'll be fine, as they reached the well she turned around to face him and gave him a warm smile that made his heart stop beating.

"Well I guess I'll be going" she sighed

"feh"

Not quite the reply she was hoping for but either way she turned to look down in the well staring down into the dark empty well she could see the old bones of dead demons at the bottom.

"goodbye inuyasha" she whispered, as she was about to jump in when something grabbed her from behind she looked down to see two very familiar arms, she turned around to see inuyasha staring into her eyes he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that felt as if time had stopped and they seemed to be the only people on earth, as they parted the only words said was

"Goodbye kagome I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"Goodbye" he said one last time as kagome jumped into the well a familiar warm blue glow surrounded her and she was transported balk to the modern age she looked up to see the roof of the well house she looked around and took in her surroundings. She looked around to see the bones thus the name bone eater well, she climbed up the rusty wooden stairs with each one she climbed the steps creaked but she paid no attention, she got out of the well and opened the unusually heavy doors and walked towards the house thinking that her family after their caring acts would treat her much better, as she walked up to the back door rubbed her feet on the floor mat took her shoos she walked into the house and yelled with joy for the first time in her home since her mom and gramps died

"I'm hom-" her words were cut short as she was slapped in the face with no warning and thrown against the floor she looked up to see her stepmother standing there in her pink nightgown glaring at kagome "Bitch how dare you leave for that long with your fucking phyco boyfriend leaving me to do all the house work YOU DARE MAKE ME WORK YOU WHORE!" Evila screamed as she kicked kagome in the side of the stomach as she rolled on her back evila kicked her once again.

"Please stop" kagome pleaded weakly

"hah not this time no one's going to save you this time sota's gone to summer camp so we don't gota put up a show an your father's philosophy to hit a girl no matter what she is, but… I don't mind" she said kicking her again kagome against a wall tried to get up but couldn't by then evila getting tired of how long it was taking kagome to get up grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up so they were eye to eye

"don't ever think you can call this place home again" as she threw her down the tile kitchen floor she slid down the tiles and stopped feeling a pain in her back she looked up to see her father grinning down at her

"Dad please tell her to stop" she pleaded

"Why should I, why kagome you didn't actually believe that act we put up for sota did you" he answered coldly

"Dad please stop this"

"hah in your dreams bitch and don't call me dad it disgusts me to hear you call me that you piece of shit now lower your eyes whore!" he exclaimed as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"Now stop lacing around bitch and get working!" evila yelled and threw a damp dirty old cloth at her face "now start cleaning the rest of the house and don't think you'll be sleeping in the basement from now on you whore"

"Why are you doing this to me" kagome asked weakly at the brink of unconsciousness

"ask your whore of a mother or your insane grandfather they should know oh wait you can't they died" she said as she started to laugh as kagome finally fell unconscious only wondering if she would I've to see inuyasha again

**ok tell me what you think remember if u guys don't review I might not put the next chappy up remember and thanks 4 the reviews I did get **


	7. From bad to worce

**The unstoppable pain**_**chapter 7 **_

**Wow I got so many reviews if you keep that up I wont even think of stopping the story glad you all like it I was reading the past chapters an god my spelling is horrible and I was laughing at 1 of the notes in there hah evil evila I'm so weird I know any who I don't know if I said this in the last chappy but my brother will be helping me with the story cause 1 he's better in spelling (he's ten an I'm older what a burn huh ) an 2 when he stops trying to give every 1 stupid super powers he has some good ideas at times but there'll only be a hint of his work here an there so keep reading an reviewing **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**_

It had bin a week since kagome had come back. To her dismay her stepmother had quit her job to make sure kagome didn't escape. Day after day kagome had bin beaten intensively by evila even for the smallest things like for washing the dishes with too much soap or a bit too little salt in the food she made for the undeserving people she once thought of as family. There hadn't bin many calls home from sota and she was starting to get a bit worried but she pushed the fears and worries aside for right now she had to concentrate on surviving at least until inuyasha came for her then she would come up with a plan to get sota back to the feudal era with her. Until then she must make it evila and her father made sure that she was unable to get anywhere out of there sight even when she slept as evila had said she was now sleeping in the cold rock hard basement with the doors and window locked securely. All she ate was the two pieces of bread and water she had in the morning and before she went to sleep that was all she had bin surviving on for the past back-breaking week if she were lucky. And today was no different…

Kagome had woken up to the agonizing pain of someone kicking her in the side of her stomach with all her power she opened her eyes to see evila kicking her violently

"get up bitch we don't got all day do we" she yelled

"yes evila" kagome muttered in pain

"good now get up and make breakfast whore time is money"

slowly kagome got to her knees whimpering at the pain it brought to her weak body she slowly lifted herself to her feet as her vision cleared to see the grey cold walls around her and evila walking out the door she slowly fallowed with all her energy not to collapse she walked into the kitchen untouched by the sadness and change that struck her she could still imagine, her mother hovering over the stove cooking breakfast as her grandfather blabbered on about some antique he got and sota would come running in and doing something to irritate her, but not any more she slowly walked over to the fridge took out what she needed to make breakfast and began to cook .

In the living room Evila slumped down onto the couch and began to watch Tv as kagome finished breakfast she set it on the table carefully as not to mess any thing up at all after she finished she herd Evila's shriek

"bitch where's my orange juice"

"coming evila"

she went over to the juicer and mad fresh juice and walked over to evila and handed it to her she slowly took a sip never taking her eyes of kagome and suddenly sprayed it out and threw the cup at her face spiting out the remaining juice in her mouth

"you whore" she slapped kagome across the "there was a seed in that juice" she said pushing kagome to the floor and kicked her in the stomach with so much power she began to cough up blood

After she was able to clean up the mess she began her chorus as her father walked down the stairs walked up to evila gave her a peck on the cheek took a look at kagome from the corner of his eye and sat down across his wife

"so what did the fucker do this time" he asked coldly

"she messed up my juice"

"hmph" he scoffed "good for nothing bitch" he paused "just like her mother"

right there kagome felt as if she were ready to kill him father or not no 1 and I mean no 1 said such a thing about her she was wonderful she raised her and sota all on her own who was he to say any thing

"who the fuck do you think you are she was wonderful at least she took care of us a year after sota was born you left an never gave a second look so just shut up you bastard you have no right this isn't your home this isn't your family you dropped all rights of being our father when you left she was wonderful the perfect mother any one who new her knew how wonderful she was you bastard!"

"bitch how dare you speak to him like that you have no rights-"she was silenced by her husbands finger as e swiftly stood up and walked over to her without taking his eyes of her only to be returned by a cold glare filled with hatred .

He stood in front of her and slapped her with the back of his left hand his wedding ring hitting her jaw strait on. She hit the hard floor her head hitting the counter, as her vision blurred she saw him walk away without another look back. She fell into a somewhat unconscious into a deep dream a dream she would never forget…

_**Kagome's dream**_

_Kagome woke up slowly and took in her surroundings to her surprise she was not in the dungeon like basement she was accustomed to instead she was in a tunnel like cave._

_She lifted herself to see a exit a small opening in a distance she got to her feet slowly holding onto the walls she went towards it. As she walked outside she saw a huge field of wild flower behind them a forest of cherry trees she could tell what type they were because the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as she scanned the beautiful field her eye's landed upon the two people she thought she would never see again there in front of her stood her mother and grandfather._

**Ok I'll stop there but yah I know sort of a cliffy and stupid 2 stop in the middle of a dream but what happens next will be extraordinary I keep wanting every thing 2 unfold but it needs timing aii any way read an review it would have bin up sooner but I accidentally deleted half the story and had 2 do it all over so READ AND REVIEW oh yah if I don't get enough reviews I'll stop the story it still applies but u guys reviewd a lot so I'm happy!!! **


	8. It was real

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 8 **__**It was real **_

**Hello every one here's the next chappy I know it was stupidity to leave in the middle of the dream but I had some trouble like I said I deleted half the chapter an I was up to midnight just getting that much done so hope your not mad any ways on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

_Her eye sight slowly blurred with tears as she ran into her mothers and burst into tears never letting go as if she did she would fall into the black obis. Dream or not seeing her mother again after so long she would not leave she wouldn't let go she didn't want to go back to her father not again. Her mother hugged her tightly as tears began to run down her own cheeks _

"_I'm sorry dear I'm oh so sorry I left you with that despicable man I'm so sorry" she whispered trying to calm her deeply wounded daughter quiet _

"_why mom why'd you leave me with that horrible man how can that monster be my father!!" kagome cried in between sobs _

"_because he's not" grandpa finally specking up _

"_WHAT!!" kagome yelled turning her head towards her grandpa not believing what he was saying _

"_It's true kagome he's not" her mother said trying to trying to stop her self from crying _

"_That can't be true as much as I wish it were this is just a dream… right?" kagome whispered _

"_kagome we have come from the after life into your dreams to tell you that you must take sota and leave go to the feudal find your father be happy for me" her mother said to her quickly as if she were in a hurry  
"alright mom if it makes you hap- Wait did you just tell me to find my father in the FEUDAL ERA!?!" kagome yelled _'what the fuck is going on' _she thought_

"_kagome have you ever wondered why we were so easy going about you going to the feudal era?" her grandpa questioned the only thing that ran threw her mind was what the hell were they getting at _

"_I don't know I didn't give it much thought why?" kagome pondered as to why they were telling her this_

"_kagome you weren't the first person to go threw the well dear" her mother said as she put she slender hand on kagome's shoulder._

"_What do you mean mom why is this happening to me it's just a dream that's all it is that's all it is and ever w-will beeee" kagome yelled as she fell to her knees sobbing _

"_yes it's a dream dear but this is reality that man is not your father your real father. Your real father knows you exist we told him before he went back threw the well for the last time but if we knew if the well would have sealed after him we wouldn't have let him go we let you go there so freely hoping that maybe 1 day you would find him just maybe" her mom said as if she were about to burst out in tears_

"_mom what's going on please tell me I need to know please" kagome pleaded on the hands and knees _

"_I'm sorry kagome but we have to go our times running out" her grandfather said as he began to fade away along with her mother _

"_NOOO!!!" she screamed trying to grab her mother and grandpa "YOU CANT GO PLEASE NOT YET YOU HAVF TO TELL ME PLEASE" she screamed at the top of her lungs _

"_kagome look for the letters I hid letter in the basement under the rug you have to find them kagome find them and you'll know kagome look for them kagome look for them" and at that she woke up as a golden light engulfed her and then it was over _

_**end of dream**_

kagome woke up abruptly crying she looked around at her surroundings somehow she had bin put into the basement even though to her it was more of a dungeon she looked around at the cold grey walls that confined her she thought back to the dream was it true? No it couldn't be! Could it?

'_I have to find those letters' _she thought to her self yes she'd find them then she'd know and would happily greet the idea of that horrid man she thought to be her father was nothing of the such.

She quickly wiped away the tears and looked out the mall barred window it looked as if she had bin out the entire day. She quickly turned on her heel and scanned the rest of the room letting her eyes land on the small large navy blue rug on the floor that she had used as a bed since her return. She slowly bent down making sure it didn't cause her any more unnecessary pain she got down and removed the rug. Unfortunately her mistake she pulled it a bit too quickly and tones of dust was shot into her face. She slowly coughed a bit waving her arms hoping to clear the dust. As she had hoped it cleared and she opened one eye to see if the dust was all gone her eyes shot wide open there in front of her were 3 old un opened envelopes. She stiffly crawled over to them, touching them lightly to see if they were truly there and not a figment of her imagination. Carefully she picked them up and turned them over, on each letter carefully there in big black print it said **KAGOME HIGURASHI **

**I think I'll stop there wadya think I worked hard on it so I expect reviews and thank you to all the people who did review I love you all an keep reading an reviewing and remember if I only get like three no chappy!! But I hope I don't have 2 stop I got some really big evil plans MUHAHAHAH**

**  
**


	9. The letters that change it all

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 9 **__**The letters that change it all**_

**Well every one thank you for the awesome reviews lol love u all well the title says it all so let me get on with it lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

Kagome looked down ant the letters in her hands there they were the three small envelopes that held all she was, not what she thought she was like before but who she truly was who this man her real father was, and how she had the monster of an imposing father to begin with.

She looked slowly at them on each stale brown envelope was numbered from 1 too 3 at the right hand corner. She gently put down the other two envelopes and held the first in both hands scared to open it and read what secrets it held.

Slowly and gently she turned it over in her hands and ripped open the top scared to see what was inside. Taking in a deep breath she took out a thin frail piece of paper inside enfolding it carefully she read every word carefully as not to miss even the smallest detail.

_Dear kagome _

_Kagome the name your father wanted for you my dear little girl oh how I wish you could meet your real father sadly right after I told him about you he fell back down the well to where he belonged, my dear child in these letters, I write your true origins, who you are and why I will probably lie to you for the rest of my life for I know that you will not read this until my death when that will be I do not know. For now I can only wait to see how the little baby girl that lies deep in her sleep will grow up to be like. My dear I have hid a very horrible secret from you, both you and your father. You see the man that I married and you no as your father is not your true father… I'm not sure if you will believe this of not dear, but the well in the back of the shrine you see one day about 3 months before your father and I were to be married by arrangement of our families. I was cleaning out the well house when some sort of ominous blue light began to shine in the well, when it stopped I looked into well only to my surprise to find a young man about my age staring up at me. He had gorgeous long hair as black as ebony. He had the face of a god. When I brought him to my father they spoke and we found out he was from the feudal era. He tried to jump threw the well but was never able to get threw. But even though time was against us some how we had fallen deeply in love with one another. When he was finally able to get threw the well to his own time where he belonged he was unable to come back. When I looked in the well a week later there was a letter saying he was unable to get threw and he wanted me to move on so I did. I married your father and the truth is I don't want him to know he's a good man and I just didn't want to hurt him. I'm sorry kagome but I will never tell you this or about this letter until I have no other choice that is probably why you read this now I'm sorry kagome I really am._

_Love mother _

As kagome finished reading the letter tears were flowing a river down her cheeks in front of her the reason why her father hated her, why this all was happening to her. She slowly folded the tear stained paper and placed it in its envelope and put it down on the cold ground. She nervously picked up the next envelope wondering what dark secrets this simple paper could hold.

**Done, complete, finito so what did you guys think I worked like 3 days on it what could the next letter hold read review and find out an remember 3 reviews or less no chappy remember that yall!! **


	10. Week on the other side

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 10 **__**Week on the other side **_

**Wow I'm so happy I got sooo many reviews omg like please keep it up me wuw u all ha-ha I'm so weird sometimes now on with the story **

**Ps: oh yeah I almost forgot were starting this chapter in the feudal era cause I need to put inuyasha in this story and I got some great reviews I wanna tell u all kagome is not going to be half demon cause… well you'll see he-he I'm not telling I have something evil planed remember the title is the unstoppable pain an if u think this is bad well it's just going to get more painful I know I'm so evil now on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

For the past week inuyasha had spent the entire time either skulking or torturing shippo like this morning when he tied a rope to his tail and threw him in the river he enjoyed himself but poor shippo had ended soaking wet. But right now he was sitting up on his favorite branch of the sacred tree one thing going threw his head _'kagome' _ he thought the second she had jumped into that well something just didn't feel right. And as much as he had wanted to go get her he couldn't. Why you may ask? Well the last thing he wanted was to go over there and get yelled at. As he sat there it seemed he were having a fight with himself, his heart screamed to go see her and make sure she were ok sadly his mind disagreed _'gods kagome your killing me here and your in a whole other era'_ . Slumping against the tree and let out a heavy sigh relaxing trying to put his worries away as the cherry blossoms swayed around him

_**Back at the village **_

Miroku and sango were both leaning and panting up against a small wooden fence sweating after their previous activities it just taught them to never tell old miko's you bored and in need of something to do because chances are she'll make you do what she made them do. What my that be? Well why you don't ask the crazy murderous creatures they had to chase down. Their beady little red eyes ready to glare you down and their beaks ready to peck your hands off yes its true the great sango and miroku were chasing chickens!!

"sango remind me never to tell keade were bored EVER again" miroku panted trying to catch his breath

"you don't gota tell me twice" she said slumping to the floor

They had learned their lesson well.

**Kagome's time**

There she sat looking down at the second envelope surrounded by her dungeon

'_well here it is gods who knows what the hell is in here sigh' _kagome thought "well only one way to find out" she whispered opening the envelope quickly she looked inside

**So what did yall think I know I didn't get 2 the letter but I needed 2 get something up but don worry the next chappy will be up soon r&r **


	11. Why he hates me

**The unstoppable pain**_**chapter 11**__**Why he hates me **_

**Well here it is I got a good start on the letter and believe me I have great ideas for this story so here it goes **

**PS: this chappy has 2 letters and I'm not sure what else I really wanna write 2 who knows the chappy after this could be up soon!!**

Kagome took a deep breath and began to read

_Dear kagome_

_It has now bin 1 year since you brother was born a while ago your father began having second thoughts about you being his daughter since you are nothing like him and at times don't resemble me at all unlike your brother. I had told him you were born premature so he didn't notice you being born at 8 months so your father has put 2 and 2 together and took you for a DNA test. After seeing the results he was horrified I told him the truth and begged him not to leave but he didn't listen. I'm sorry kagome I'm oh so sorry because of what I did you had to suffer how I wish I could have kept this a secret now neither you or sota will have a fatherly influence in your life. I know you probably hate me kagome I know you do I just hope that one day all will be right that's my one wish. I love you kagome, both you and your brother and now that your father has left I promise to you I promise on my life that I will do every thing possible to let you live a good and happy life I just hope to dear god that one day you will forgive me I hope. Just remember kagome I love you so much and I hope that you live a long happy life no matter what happens I will be with you … always._

_Love your mom _

Tears were running down kagome's face was the reason why her father hated her with a passion. As she held back the sobs only one thing ran threw her mind it wasn't her mothers fault she was in this predicament _'why would I ever hate her for all things she should hate me it was me that broke up mom and dad that stole sota's father from him it was my fault all my fault' _she cried in her mind why was this happening to her why had she ever bin born what was her purpose in life._' All I ever do is cause pain to the people I love and worry them so many people have bin hurt just because of me gods why had I ever bin born' _ she cried and then for some thing a picture came to her mind it was inuyasha smiling holding his hand out to her and she heard him say something _"don't leave me"_ her eyes snapped open _'what the hell was that'_ she thought to her self it was as if the gods were answering her question she did have a reason to live a reason to survive in this dungeon of hell to keep reading to keep living! Her reason was inuyasha. She rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes and put the letter back into its envelope and picked up the third what could the letter possibly know that could change her life any more then it already was? Well only one way to find out she opened the envelope and took a deep breath trying to stay strong as she began to read

_Dear kagome _

_Three days ago you came home from your first trip to the Feudal_

_Era and we met inuyasha. In this letter kagome I write that I hope that you find your true father. I hope that somehow you will meet him. Get to see him to know him he was a wonderful man. If I could see him one last time I would be happy and to know that you have met him I will be able to rest in peace kagome I am planning on telling you this in two years so you will know who you are but if something is to happen to me and grandpa do as I say take sota and go to the feudal era seal the well and DO NOT COME BACK. If any thing were to happened your father would come and if he does I pray that he and that witch of his will not do any thing to harm you. Find your father have a life in the feudal era be happy live long and don't come back I will tell you this kagome but if I cant you have to stay safe. My last wish on this earth kagome is that you are reunited with your father in this envelope is a necklace that he gave me his name is Recasu Yomata. He said he was a lord and was on a journey of some sort . His name is engraved on the back of the necklace and the clothes you were is proof enough but also in the envelope is a picture of me and him on the back is a note from me he knows my writing he'll know it's me he'll know it's you. Please kagome fill this request be reunited with your father if I truly am dead while you read this please do this for me._

_Love mom _

It was decided kagome now had a mission to take her brother and get back to the feudal era and find her father no more of this shit she was going to escape she will go home where she belongs in the feudal era with her friends with inuyasha she will survive. She looked at the beautiful pure gold necklace you new it was real be how much it weighed '_an people where these on their necks' _she thought to herself and slowly took out the picture as not to damage it as she looked at a very young and happy ms higurashi her gaze drifted to the young man next to her he only looked to be a year or two older then her mother in the picture. He looked exactly as her mother had described but was wearing modern clothes her mother bust have made him to make him look normal, there he was, the man she had to find to put her mother at rest she had to find him she had to find … her father!

**Well there you are 2 chappy's in two days am I good or what who knows the next one may be out tomorrow I know I'm updating fast but lately I've bin having a passion to write… A LOT I just cant help it oh an I've decided the name of the next chapter **_**sota's surprise homecoming **_** ha hah it's goin to be one hell of a surprise !!! **


	12. Sota’s Surprise Homecoming

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 12 **__**sota's surprise homecoming**_

**Wow I was reading the reviews and I read kittyfan1 an I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and to tell you the truth I know my spelling is bad but the chatspeack and some of my mistakes do improve in later chappy's and I do think you should have read more then the first chappy before so many opinions but none the less thanks and no I don't delete flames or any reviews I don't really know how and I wouldn't even then I want to know if my stories are good or bad I guess I was just luck and again thank you and thank you to every one who reviewed I have awesome ideas for this story **

**Disclaimer: I know I didn't put 1 in last time my bad but I do not own inuyasha never have never will.**

Kagome had put the letters back in their envelopes and hid them safely where they had bin before and had fallen into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken up to a painful kicking in the sides.

"GET UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!" She opened her eyes to see evila kicking her, but this time instead of doing as she said she simply told her

"Evila will you SHUT IT I'm getting up so stop it will you"

After that all evila could do was stare in some sort of trance she opened her mouth to say something but closed it at a loss of words

Kagome got up with a new found confidence and began to walk toward the stairs when evila snapped out of her little world and grabbed her by the hair and made her turn around so she could look at her.

"I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you but I don't like it , got it?" evila spoke to her in a cold emotionless voice witch scared kagome to no extent but none the less went against what she said .

"you don't scare me evila so just give up" she said in an equally cold and emotionless voice staring her dead in the eyes whatever it was that had gotten into her evila didn't like it as she shot an icy glare kagome's way she only got one back

"THAT'S IT!!!" she yelled as she threw kagome against the wall, she took one of the whine bottles near her and struck her arm with it.

Kagome screamed in agony as the glass bottle shattered against her painful cuts and bruises. As she tried to stand she stepped on the glass she had bin hit with, her arm now dripping from the whine that filled the bottle she had bin struck with as she tried to steady herself. Sadly that wasn't part of evila's plan she grabbed kagome by the hair once again and dragged her threw the glass and up the concrete stairs as kagome tried to with hold the painful screams.

Sota was walking out of the bus smiling as he took his suitcase and looked up the stairs at the shrine, he knew kagome had probably come home while he was at camp and he really missed her so he had decided to come home early and surprise every one. He wasn't really in a rush he wanted to see kagome again she was his sister and he really missed her he knew it was about time that every one would be home so he was really exited but he wanted to enjoy the weather _'nothing can go wrong today'_. He walked up the cold grey steps he knew so well dragging his suitcase behind him trying not to fall back. He walked past the shrine and all the memories it held of him and his family. Now standing at the front door he bent down picked up the spare key from under the mat. He fit the bronze key into the key whole and turned it, he took grasp of the golden door knob and opened the door

"I'M HOM----" as he looked at the scene in front of him the smile fell from his face and his eyes grew there in front of him was…

**HAHAHA I'm soooooooo evil HAHAHA!!!! U guys so probably hate me I know I'm evil oh so evil gods I'm going to burn in the pits of hell for this one wow what a cliff hanger HAHAHA any who r&r **


	13. Seeing the horror

**The**** unstoppable**** pain **_**chapter 13 **__**Seeing the horror!!!**_

**OH MY GOD hahahahaha u guys were so!!! Mad at the cliffhanger it hurts ha-ha u know I wasn't going 2 write this chapter till like next week an jus leave an authors note but I'm not that mean WHOHO I got past 100 reviews I love you all !!! lol now I just gota say one thing I feel really sorry for what I'm doing to poor sota the poor kid any-who on with the show!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

He looked at the scene in front of him the smile fell from his face and his eyes grew there in front of him was his sister lien on the ground unconscious in a pool of her own blood above her his father and mother. His father of all people clutching a belt in his hand the tool of his sister's dismay. As he stood there in horror his father looked at him wide eyed as if he had seen a ghost.

"sota?" John _(kagome's dads name from the beginning of the story) _whispered softly as he approached sota slowly and sota stepped back cautiously. He stared blankly shifting his gaze from his father to his motionless sister, he had to save her but how? _'I need to get to the well' _that's it his mind was made he took one last look at his sister and ran,, oh god how he ran as fast as his legs could carry him past all places so many of his memories had lived ha ran to the wooden doors of the ancient bone eater well as he jumped in and tried to past threw but with no avail as he yelled inuyasha's name in hopes he would by some miracle he would hear well lets just say his hopes were answered lucky for him inuyasha had missed kagome like crazy and was sitting by the well when he heard screaming thanks to the ears.

"I-inu-yasha" sota stuttered trying to keep calm

"what's wrong with you kid you look like you saw a fucking murder" he smirked and then it hit him. Full blast face on he smelt the overwhelming smell of blood and not just anyone's blood kagome's blood.

"where the hell is kagome!?!" he questioned in a calm yet murderous way

"i-inside you … you have to save her inuyasha please !" sota said as he was overwhelmed be his tears.

"Don't worry whoever did this will regret it" and that was the last thing he said as he jumped out of the well and toward the house.

As inuyasha burst threw the front door to even his horror he saw kagome lying motionless he bent down and picked her up lucky for him there was still a heart beat weak but there as he gently put her down he turned abruptly to see the ones who caused this harm. As inuyasha set his sight upon john his yes flickered blood shot red he slowly stood up and walked toward him. In the blink of an eye john was of the floor being punched on the face by inuyasha mercilessly. To inuyasha all that mattered right now was killing the man in front of him, at that very moment nothing else mattered, he could hear evila yelling for him to stop but it didn't mater for all he cared she could die to. John was on the floor nearly unconscious as inuyasha stopped beating him to death and turned his head towards kagome he slowly fallowing his gaze looked upon the stirring kagome,

"Inuyasha" she whispered.

Hearing that he was right at her side as she slowly opened her eyes she gazed into the gold she had fallen for. He asked her if she were alright yet all she did was say.

"In the basement tack me there I- I have to get them" she mumbled

"WHAT THE FUCK DO U NEED TO GET THAT'S SO GOSH DAMN IMPORTANT?" he yelled wondering what can be so important

"Inuyasha please I need to go" she said weakly trying to stay conscious he looked at her and just gave up in a defeated sigh he took his way down stairs. When they reached their destination kagome pointed out the raged old rug on the floor, inuyasha in the hurry he was in flung the rug to the other side of the room and his gaze landed on the 3 old letters slowly he bent his legs and kagome retrieved the letters. Kagome held the letters close as inuyasha dashed out of the house without a second look back. In the well house inuyasha put sota on his back and jumped in.

Inuyasha arrived to keade's hut and as keade fixed up kagome inuyasha introduced them to sota. The month went on and kagome got better and told the group what had happen and about the letters and how she had to find her father. Soon sota got use to the feudal era and became very good friends with shippo. Inuyasha had persisted on kagome staying in bed and had called of shard hunting of battling for a while letting kagome heal and so life went on. One day miroku got a brilliant idea to show sota around the village.

"What are we going to see miroku?" sota asked excitedly since he had bin kind of bored that day

"well we are going to see the village meet some people that's all sota" miroku answered back but in his head one thought went threw his head _' beautiful women love cute little kids I wonder how many we'll meet and greet today he-he' _

**he-he funny miroku wait till u see the next chappy I know this one kind of sucked but I tried I had 2 get it up u guys wanna know something funny I got exactly 14 reviews for chapter 14 lol u know I got so many for a cliffy I think I may just put moor cliffy's up hm… we'll see any who read an review !!! **


	14. Miroku’s ways

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 14**__** Miroku's ways **_

**Hey guys I'm back and writing this chapter I'm sorry for the authors note but once the fallowing week is done I'll be more calm and there'll be less authors notes also I've started a new story with my friends and I recommend it cause believe me it's hilarious but that doesn't mean I've given up on ****The unstoppable pain**** but I'm juggling both and I'm putting this up this is a funny let loose chapter **

**The next chapter things get serious and once again I named the story what it is for a reason so don't think everything just peachy now that kagome and sota are in the feudal era! Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

Miroku and sota walked threw the village as they walked sota seemed to notice that everywhere they went village women seemed to be fallowing them. And miroku was almost inviting each and every one of them to come and pinch his cheeks like come on his mouth was about ready to fall of. And all miroku did was flirt with them like what kind of a guide lets there visitor or whatever be harassed by crazy women. _'Didn't kagome tell me he already promised someone he would marry them?' _he thought to himself. He looked around to see if he could find someone to get him out of this.

"Ah ha!" he yelled triumphantly as he ran away from the mad women towards our favorite demon slayer as she emerged out of one of the huts.

"Sango help I think Miroku's trying to sell me to women who are going to eat me and he's flirting with them to!!" he yelled hiding behind her

"oh! Is he now?!" she said as she looked up and gave miroku and the women a look that could kill as the other women ran for their lives leaving miroku oh so lonely.

"Sango my dear what are you doing here at a time like this may I ask?" miroku said walking up to them and asked trying to be smart.

"What I was doing is none of your concern but you using a young child to get yourself women is my concern"

"Oh I was doing nothing my love just showing him around is all." He said while coming up behind sango and touching something that shouldn't be touched.

"AHHHHHHHH you pervert!!!!!" sango screamed as she took her weapon and began to annihilate him

5MINUTS LATER

"um sango I think you killed him" sota winched looking at the badly bruised monk

"nope he's just barley living" sango frowned and kicked him lightly "but it looks like he'll be out for a while"

"hey sango maybe we should take him 2 keade he doesn't look to good" sota said concerned

"yeah as much as I'd hate to say it we cant just leave the moron here" she bent down and took Miroku's arms and haled him back to the village

**MEENWHILE**

Inuyasha and kagome were in the forest kagome had now fully healed and was itching to get some fresh air and just lucky for her since the "incident" inuyasha had not let her out of arms length but she really didn't mind much she truly enjoyed his company she felt much safer with him around.

She looked over her shoulder to see him, he had his usual scowl on his face, his arms crossed and his ears up and twitching searching for any thing harmful. Ever since they had left the hut for their walk threw the forest Inuyasha had bin on the edge as if there was something bugging him.

"hey yasha what's wrong you seem tense" he turned around and looked him in the eyes

"hm oh nothing just thinking" he answered putting on a fake smile (a/n yeah he's not acting like himself but he only acts like this with kagome just thought it would be good to say)

"Tell me the truth love It'll make u feel better" she said as she sat down on an old tree stump. Looking down at his angel he sighed ad sat down next to her lying his head down on her lap he looked up into her glorious chocolate eyes, she looked down at him brushing some stray strands out of his face and proceeding to rub his ears.

"Now tell me what's the matter" he just looked up at the now night sky and then into her eyes

"it's nothing I was just thinking" he answered as he closed his eyes to relax

"Thinking about what?"

"about what happens… after we finish the jewel and destroy naraku then what?" he whispered as if trying to hide the fact he was so worried

"baby look no one knows that's going to happened in their lives but all I know is no mater what happens I'll be by you side, we'll do every thing you said find my dad and from there what happens,

happens" she smiled at him solemnly

"Well the kagome will you do me one favor then" he stood up quickly

"anything!" she answered

"close your eyes" she did as she was told

"now open them" her eyes fluttered open and there in front of her was inuyasha on one knee with a ring between his fingers

"Will you be mine forever kagome?" he asked looking her in the eyes as tears built inside them, in the blink of an eye she had tackled him to the floor agreeing to his questions in as many was she new he took her left hand and slid the marble ring with a heart shaped diamond (adamant) in the middle of many other smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"I love you kagome with all of my heart and soul: inuyasha whispered as he kissed kagome

"I love you to yasha"

**The next morning**

It was a bright and sunny day as it inu- group set of on their journey with a new member by their side, yeah that's right sota was with them as the set out on their journey once more

**Alright I'm sorry for taking so long and I am dedicating this chapter to **_**randa15**_** for messaging me an convincing me to get off my lazy behind and write this chappy ok the next chappy may not be up next weekend cause I'm going camping and I'm not sure if I'll have the energy to write I love yall and I wanna make some shit clear the reason sota was able to get threw kagome had jewel shards inuyasha had kagome and sota was holding onto inuyasha**

**Second if you are a huge naraku or kikyo fan heed warning they ****WILL DIE **

**And third read and review love you all oh and check out my story ****THE TWISTED FATE**** it's a story me an all my friends are writing it's pretty good even a guy who hates anime in our school said it was good and yeah I get made fun of a lot!!! It's like my friend fav thing to do my friend Priya says that hitting (punching) me is stress reliving strange and weird yes it is I hoped u liked the chappy.**

**Oh and tell me if this is funny I find it hilarious and seriously when my friends call me dark and gothic I'm starting to think there kinda right but I'm not crazy I'm just dark inside I guess lol**

**From the book ****valiant**** by holly black**

**On one fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boy got up to fight, back to back they faced each other, pulled out their swords and shot one another, the deaf cop on the beat herd the noise and came and shot the two dead boys.**

**HA-HA I find that hilarious and laugh each time I read it lol well r&r love u all and heck out my other story!! **


	15. The end is only beginning

**The unstoppable pain** _**chapter 15**__** The end is only beginning**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**Pwease no hurtie me I no mean to be late I'm weally sorry guys things are so not going to well an me no awle to wite I no going waste yo time so hea next chappy!! (Don't mock my baby writing I did all spelling errors in the authors note on purpose) (And I'm skipping the battle scene its way to long, I can't write battles)**

The six members of our beloved group stood bug eyed from the safety of the cave they had taken refuge in. All in surprise after a battle of obsolete proportion had taken place, every one had joined forces from all around enemies put their differences aside and battled long and hard many had died on both ends. Not one fighter without an injury. Inuyasha was trying as hard as he could to keep his demon calm and kagome only had one arrow left to spare. Miroku had taken in vast amounts of poison and was close to passing out, sango was suffering from a deep back wound given to her by the one and only naraku not only that but during the battle Kohaku had attacked naraku knowing he had attached with his heart again and in the process lost his life. Threw the battle Sesshoumaru, Koga and every one of their opponents had joined together yet their had bin no sight of kikyo until now…

The battle was raging on inuyasha was standing before the cave protecting the ones he cared for. Then faster then the blink of an eye a white light blinded every human demon and half demon alike. All attention turned to the tope of the mountain and their stood kikyo the said white light surrounded her, her eyes were blank the pupils gone she was a hallow shell the souls she had consumed leaving her body more and more with each step slowly she stopped in front of naraku as he was about to open his mouth to say something but just then the earth began to split as an circle of flames surrounded both of the as chains came up from the ground dragging naraku and kikyo inside as mush as naraku tried he was pulled into the seven rings of hell.

Everyone stood in shock at what had just happened staring at the place naraku had just bin, within moments cheers erupted from the crowd all was right.

Kagome turned to inuyasha and within moments he was by her side she looked into his eyes and said the one thing she had bin waiting to say to him for ages.

"It's over inuyasha it's finally over"

"I know" he told her back as he wrapped his arms around her, life was perfect at that one moment until…

SLAP

"STUPID MONK KEEP UP HANDS TO YOUR SELF!!" sango yelled at the idiot monk she new and loved

"Sigh the curse may be lifted but my hand will forever wander" miroku said getting up as if he were drunk and falling on his ass out cold.

"Pervert" both shippo and sota murmured at the same time

"Meow" kilala agreed

After words every one who had battled left their separate ways, koga finally left kagome saying that he still thinks he would have bin a better choice and was on his way. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken returned to his castle and Sesshoumaru took Rin in as his daughter instead of his ward.

Then their was our beloved group of 6 all of which headed to keade's village. From their miroku and sango went of together to see sango's village and the monastery miroku grew up in and would be coming back to the village in about 2 weeks. This left inuyasha, kagome, shippo, and sota. Inuyasha and kagome had both agreed and taken in shippo as their adopted son and sota well he wasn't going anywhere any time soon he was happy right where he was.

And so their first thrilling adventure had come to an end but that just meant a new one was about to begin. Not what does destiny hold in store for our heroes now wait till next chapter and find out

**Omg now that took a while for me to put up ok I just found out yesterday that starting Monday my internets out fro 2 weeks so I'm in a huge pile of crap for the moment but I will update one more time before it happens an when I come back I'll put up a couple more chapters so no worries!! **


	16. Found at long last

**The unstoppable pain **_**chapter 16**__**found at long last **_

**Hey guys I'm back with another chappy I'm not exactly sure how to make it more painful I'm thinking kidnapping torture near death experiences an some emotional drama and some painful pasts reviled so stay tuned cause that wont be happening for a while !! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Ps: I know it took a while but my friends an family needed me an their first an foremost in my book so sorry if it's really late!**

It was a chilly autumn day in the feudal era about a week after they had defeated naraku. Happy times were upon them once more as the group was more lively then ever now that not only inuyasha an kagome's wedding was soon to come but also the wedding of miroku and sango!

It was a fine morning in the feudal era as the sun over came the clouds that morning. The first to wake was of course inuyasha as always first one up at day break. That morning as well as the ones from the past week he had woken up to his beautiful priestess in his arms happily sleeping away. A smile slowly transcended on to his lips as he looked down at her and then up towards the rising sun, he had a wonderful view of the sky since last night they had both fallen asleep in a tree. But his attention was drawn back to the love of his life as she began to move in his arms, her eyes began to open, as she let out a tong curling yawn.

(**A/n sorry but I have to ask but every time I right the word yawn I end up yawning to does that happen 2 u guys 2 or is it just me?) **

"Good morning love, have a good night's rest?" inuyasha asked looking down at the women of his dreams.

"And a good morning to you too yes I slept perfectly fine…" She looked back at him, staring him strait in the eyes

"Now mind explaining why your in such a good mood?" she finished and with a dashing grin he responded.

"Oh no reason just felt being nice today that so bad?"

"No actually I think you should be nicer more often!" she told him right back

"Keh like I care!" and with that said he grabbed onto her waist jumping onto the ground

The rest of the day had bin plain old boring there was nothing to do. No demons to slay no people to help nothing to fight there was just nothing to do!!

"Danm it if I don't get something to do soon I'm going to explode!!!" inuyasha growled eager to get up and do something

"Inuyasha you're not the only one who's bored so please give us a break from your whining and relax!!" miroku snapped back

"Feh" was his only respond

Just then keade walked to the door to everyone's happiness.

"Please keade tell us you have something for us to do because we need something, anything to do" sango pleaded hoping to get out of the hut with a job to complete

"I'm sorry child but I have no job to give ye only a letter sent for kagome."

"For me? But who would ever send a letter for me?" she asked herself out loud

"Well open it an see who it's from" inuyasha growled

Everyone closed around kagome, even shippo and sota had now come in to see what was going on. She opened the letter to see what it could possibly be as she set her eyes upon the thin piece of paper her eyes widened to see who the sender was

"Who's it from kagome?" shippo asked curiously as he hopped onto her shoulder

"It's from…… my real father" she said in a near whisper causing the entire room to go silent.

**Wow that took a while but I got it done I hope I get a couple more reviews then I did last time though!!!**


	17. The calm before the storm

**The Unstoppable Pain **_**chapter 17**__** The calm before the storm **_

**Hey guys I know it's bin way to long but I was kinda lost so don't eat me up bout it …. By the way I'm starting a new story it's Sesshoumaru/Oc so yeah check it out it'll be good I promise!!!! Anyways **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. **

"your father? How…who… what …Kagome I'm confused!!!" Shippo pouted cutely

"so am I Shippo, Kagome how did he find you" Sango asked bewildered at what was going on

"I'm not sure Sango… but I guess were going to find out" Kagome whispered looking down at the crisp white piece of paper in between her fingers

"well… what does it say?!?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated

"it says" Kagome began

"_Dear kagome _

_I'm sure you're anxious to know who I am … if you already don't. If You do then you must be wondering how I found you correct? Truth is … in this era it's not a customary for girls your age, priestesses none the less to where short dresses and claim to be from the future without being thought of as crazy. But still just a guess none the less still hoping you're the one I'm looking for, Well let me get on with it. Kagome, Though you don't know me well and I not you, and even if I wasn't the father that raised you. I still wish to know my oldest daughter… so three weeks from now I will come to the village in hopes of meeting you _

_Yours truly _

_Your father"_

"that's it" kagome finished of.

"three weeks… that's not a very long time" Miroku

"yup kagome agreed"

**I know it was short but it's better then nothing right!?!**


	18. The Dad

**The Unstoppable Pain **_**Chapter 18**__** Meeting The Dad **_

… **Ok I know it's bin a long time since I put out my last chapter, chances are most of you had given up on me putting up another chapter right? But I'm back and better that ever!! So not ON WITH THE STORY **

**oh before I forget **

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha **

**Chapter dedicated to My many waiting readers and my **_**DEAR **_**friend Shantel (****SummoningOnWater****) Who forced me to get off my lazy ass and write what a fried aii? **

**Now really ON WITH THE STORY **

A bright golden sun rose on this soon to be eventful morning at a camp not to far from Inuyasha's forest. But contrary to what most might be thinking this camp did not belong to our hero's but to a rather impatient lord who was anxious to meet his daughter for the first time at long last, Soon, very soon that moment would finally come.

'_But not soon enough'_ Lord Recasu thought to himself as he paced around his tent nervously.

"Oh gods what can I, no, what will I say to her? Should I formally introduce myself, or maybe just a hug? …Well I am her father am right? Oh, goodness of course I am but I'm so nervous!! Argh!!" He yelled out in frustration only to have his banter cut short by his childhood friend Kenta.

"Yomata What in the hell are you doing? Yelling so loud this early in the morning your waking everyone up!!" The half asleep General yelled at his friend and companion.

"You idiot its hours past sunrise and you're the only person in camp still asleep!! Hell how is it that you can sleep like a log while your best friend is going threw a crisis!!" Yomata yelled in furry

"Oh please you go threw a different crisis every week!! Like last week, you went threw the crisis of not being able to decide what colour was your favorite, and the week before that it was about weather you like plum blossoms better than cherry blossoms or the other way around, and the week before that it was-" Kenta was cut of

"Ok I get it!! But may I remind you that all of those problems had nothing to do with the daughter I have that I will meet today!!" Yomata reminded the man

"Good point but there is a good chance that the moment she meets you she might just jump back into that well of hers and never come back…" he stated with a laugh

"Don't Kenta, I mean it that's not even funny to joke about!!" Yomata yelled even more upset than he was before

"Yeah I guess your right, Goodness Yomata your worrying to much plus be lucky I was the one who wrote that letter to her a couple of weeks ago, hell if I hadn't you would still be a blithering mess like you were before I agreed to help you with it!" Kenta said laughing even louder that before

"I still don't see what's so funny about this like what kind of a friend are you" Yomata yelled on his last nerve

"The one who's not afraid to tell you the truth, now aren't you lucky to have such a good friend" Kenta shot back happily

"If you're a good friend I'm human!!" Yomata stated sarcastically

**Well I know it wasn't long but I wanted to get at least this little thing up tonight!! So what do you think of the dad is he something or what? I totally love Kenta I think I based him and Yomata to much on me and my friend… anyways r&r the next chappy will be up by the end of the week Thank you and good night!!**

**Again dedicated to the fans that have stuck with me and my **_**DEAR **_**friend Shantel (****SummoningOnWater**

**THANKS FOR READING **


End file.
